My Kouhai is My Love
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, seorang senpai di sekolahnya, menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, kouhainya di sekolah. Bisakah Naruto mendapatkan Sasuke? RnR please. Warn: Yaoi, N.S, if u don't like, don't read...


My second fic, gomen kalau jelek n pendeskripsiannya kurang...

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, humor, friendship**

.

.

**Pair: NaruSasu, slight KyuGaa Incest**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: OOC, typo, gaje, AU, yaoi/Shou-ai, alur yang kecepetan, N.S, bagi hate N.S/yaoi silakan tinnggalkn halaman ini, M-preg (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Sasuke dan Sasuke milik Naruto. *plak* Iya deh, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-senesi, PUAS? *duakk***

**.**

**.**

**My Kouhai or Ky Lovely?**

Hai minna, namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, aku anak ke 2 dari 3 bersaudara.

Kakak ku namanya Namikaze Uzumaki Kyubi, sifatnya sama seperti ku, nakal, juga suka menjahili Gaara.

Dan satu satunya adikku, Gaara. Orangnya dingin, tidak banyak bicara, jenius, dll. Pokoknya sifatnya itu beda sekali dengan aku dan Aniki ku.

Ok, kembali ke topik. Sebenarnya aku lagi jatuh cinta sama Kouhai ku di sekolah, dia satu kelas dengan Gaara, sifatnya juga tidak berbeda dengan Gaara, dan yang aku dengar sih Gaara cukup dekat dengannya.

"Naru-nii ini bekalmu," kata Gaara sambil memberikan sekotak bento padaku.

"Ah! Aku lupa, untung kamu mau membawakannya," ucapku plus dengan cengiran khas ku.

"Hn," jiah.. Cuma itu saja? Dasar Otouto minim ekpresi.

"Gaara ayo cepat, nanti mereka marah," ucap seseorang yang dari tadi terus diam di belakang Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang aku sukai, dan aku sudah berkali-kali melancarkan berbagai jurus agar dia suka padaku, mulai dari yang normal sampai yang abnormal sudah aku keluarkan, tapi dia tidak pernah mau melirikku.

"Lho! Ada Suke' toh?" tanyaku pura-pura kaget.

"Hn, ayo Gaara," yeee malah dicuekin. Heran, kenapa aku bisa suka sama anak macam ini ya?

"Ya," dan mereka pun pergi begitu saja.

"Che, kasian dicuekin lagi," ejek Kiba, salah satu teman akrab ku. Orangnya sembarangan, mempunyai tanda -atau tato? Entahlah- dikedua pipinya yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik, si penyayang Anjing yang satu ini tahu kalau aku mengincar Sasuke, dan kadang-kadang membantuku untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dan sekedar memberi info, dia sudah mempunyai pacar yang bernama Nara Shikamaru, orangnya pemalas. Aku heran, kenapa Kiba bisa tahan dengan dia.

"Berisik!" kataku padanya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan malah terkekeh geli di belakang ku, menyebalkan!

.

.

**.**

**END OF NARUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KHS atau Konoha High School, sekolah tempat anak-anak orang kaya atau keluarga elit yang sangat penting. Sebuah sekolah yang sangat ramai.

Di kelas XII A IPA 1

Kelas Naruto dkk.

"NARUTO!" terdengar suara menggelegar dari kelas tersebut. Yup benar, suara itu bersumber dari seorang siswi cewek yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kelihatannya dia sedang marah besar.

"Cepat bersihkan ini, ini semua 'kan gara-gara kamu!" ucapnya marah, nagaimana tidak marah, kelas yang awalnya bersih sekarang sudah menjadi seperti kapal pecah hanya oleh seorang Naruto?

"HUAAA! Ampun Sakura-chan! Iya iya, aku bersihkan sekarang!" kali ini sebuah suara cempreng yang berasal dari seorang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, siswa paling nakal dan jahil di KHS.

Naruto segera membersihkan sampah-sampah kertas dan makanan hasil karya dia dan teman-temannya.

Sakura melirik anak-anak cowok di kelasnya, "Kalian juga, ayo bersihkan!" deathglare sudah terpasang di wajahnya.

Anak-anak cowok kontan bergidik ngeri, "BA-BAIIKK!"

Teng teng teng...

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat.

"Yeah, waktunya istirahat! Suke' aku datang," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil langkah seribu ke area kelas X B IPA 1. dan langsung membuang sampah-sampah yang sudah mereka kumpulkan ke sembarang arah.

"NARUTO!" oke, kelihatannya setelah ini Naruto tidak akan selamat dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

.

"Sasuke ayo kita ke atap," ajak Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Hn," seperti biasa, jawaban yang padat, singkat dan kurang jelas dari Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka pergi, tiba-tiba Naruto datang, "Gaara, aku pinjam Sasuke dulu ya boleh?" ucapnya sambil memasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

"... Tidak," sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"IEE!"

Dan mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat itu, mengacuhkan Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kelas dengan tampang yang tidak enak dilihat.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

.

"Sasuke, aku duluan, Naru-nii sudah menungguku," kata Gaara pada Sasuke, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, duluan saja,"

.

.

.

"Lho, Gaara, Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto, heran juga, Sasuke yang selalu hampir terlihat bersama Gaara sekarang tidak ada.

"Masih di kelas, mungkin sebentar lagi dia keluar, katanya duluan saja," ucap Gaara.

"Hm kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya, kamu pulang sama Kyu-nii saja," kata Naruto sambil berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Lho? Naruto itu mau kemana?" tanya Kyubi tiba-tiba.

"Ketempat Sasuke, mungkin,"

"Hm, AH! Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita..." sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

Gaara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Terserah Aniki sajalah,"

"Hehe... Oke, ayo!" sambil mengeluarkan seringaian rubahnya.

.

.

Di kelas

.

.

"Hh, akhirnya selesai," ucap Sasuke.

"Apanya yang selesai?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Sasuke.

Sedikit terlonjak kaget, Sasuke menoleh, "Oh Naruto-senpai, tapi Gaaranya sudah keluar dari tadi,"

"Dasar bodoh, aku kesini untuk mencari mu,"

"?,"

"Iya mencarimu," hening, "Ne Suke' kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat suka, ralat sangat mecintaimu?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap langit yang sudah berwarna orange. Warna kesukaannya.

"Hn, lalu?"

"Maukah kau... Menjadi kekasihku?" sambil menatap lurus bola mata onyx milik Sasuke.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Buktikan,"

"Eh?" sepertinya Naruto kurang mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menjelaskan, "Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar cinta padaku."

"Oooh, oke," dan CUP. Sebuah ciuman lembut dari Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Suke'," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Walaupun dengan wajah merah tapi toh akhirnya Sasuke membalasnya juga, "Aishiteru yo,"

CUP, lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan panas daripada yang pertama tadi.

Sasuke tidak hanya diam, dia juga ikut melawan, hingga terjadilah perang lidah yang panas. Selagi terjadi perang lidah, tangan Naruto yang ngaggur langsung membuka baju seragam Sasuke, satu persatu kancing baju itu dibukanya dengan perlahan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah suara erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sementara itu

"Wow, hebat juga si Naruto, bisa menaklukan Sasuke," ucap Kyubi kagum.

"Hn," seperti biasa, jawaban yang singkat dari Gaara.

Yeah sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di luar kelas sambil mendengarkan suara Sasuke yang begitu menggoda.

"Ne Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukannya malam ini?"

"Hn terserah lah," wow, kelihatannya duo kakak beradik ini juga mau melakukan hal yang sama.

Di dalam kelas

"Hah hah, sudahkan?" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Belum, masih ada dua ronde lagi," ucap Naruto ringan.

"A-apa? Kau gila mana mung- umph," kata-kata Sasuke langsung dipotong Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

Sasuke yang sudah lelah akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan-erangan nikmat yang bisa mematahkan iman siapapun yang mendengarnya.

-OWARI-

.

.

Oh yeah, sebuah fic untuk Sena Kurotsuki, gomen telat -banget-, gomen juga kalau fic'na jelek. Bagian akhir itu masih dalam tahap normal ga sih? Sasuke'na OOC ga? Gaje kah? *banyak nanya ni anak ==* Hehe... Mohon review'na Minna, ditunggu kritik dan saran'na...

.

.

-OMAKE-

"Sialan kau, gara-gara kau jadi tidak bisa jalan selama seharian penuh," ucap Sasuke memberenggut, "Katanya tinggal dua ronde, tapi nyatanya, sampai lima ronde," lanjutnya.

"Hehe... Sorry deh Suke' habisnya itu 'kan gara-gara kamu juga," jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Sasuke mendelik, "Gara-gara aku?" tanyanya.

"Iya gara-gara kamu, habis kamu terlalu manis sih, jaidi pengane ngelanjutin sampai lima ronde,"

Blush! Dan yah, akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mangalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"Huh, dasar Dobe,"

"Hehe..."

-OWARI-


End file.
